Catching or Wrestling
by latulaattacks
Summary: Miyuki and Eijun end up engagin in sexual intercourse however, a special roommate is beyond jealous. [Their are mentions of sex, boy x boy, read with that in mind.]
1. Chapter 1

He's all too surprised to find the boy with soft, messy, brown hair next to him. It isn't because he was absolutely sure he was straighter than a ruler, but because this person is actually comfortable, naked, and beside him. He feels the sound of his phone alarm, ringing, loud, painful. His fingers reach over to grasp the source of the unwanted noise. It was a Sunday, he'd forgotten to turn off the alarm. He quickly presses the red button of the alarm. His eyes catch glimpse of a text box in his notifications. The boy next to him had long since shifted away, now curled up in a protective position. After blinking for a second, he reads the text slowly, sighing.

 _ **Hey Miyuki! Don't forget about practice. You're poor roommates were too scared to open the door when all they could hear was, "Ohh~ Miyuki~ harder!~" hahaha! But no really, you guys SHOULD really be more careful. Think about the adults!**_

Honestly, Kuramochi had a way of sounding different in his text messages than in real life. The catcher blinked a few times before yawning, rubbing the sting away from his eyes with his knuckles. Practice would begin soon, he sighed glancing over at the boy that slept calmly and cutely beside him. How did he even get lucky enough to coax Eijun Sawamura into this room? And better yet, how did he strip Eijun Sawamura of his clothing, innocence, and pride? Miyuki sighed, taking note that he could ponder these things later, he had to wake the dragon that fairy tales often warned to not. Miyuki's hand reached over and gently grasped the naked shoulder of the sleeping body, giving it a soft and yet firm shake. "Mmnnn... Hold on..." Eijun grumbled in response, not quite registering where he was. "Eijun." Miyuki stated a little blandly, sighing. The pitcher slowly opened his golden, fire like, orange eyes, taking in the room. He could feel his head pound as events from the night before rushed into his mind but none of that mattered because he could of sworn on his life that was just a dream. He could have sworn that was Kuramochi's hand gently shaking him awake because the last time Kuramochi didn't their coach made them run. His eyes couldn't be deceiving him because he was awake and naked and cold. Miyuki was shifting beside him, pulling himself from the warmth of the bunk bed, pulling on /clean/ underwear and placing on his uniform. Eijun knew he had less time than Miyuki to get ready because, A. He was naked inside someone else's dorm room. B. Kuramochi probably locked the door to be a dick so he'd have to find the coach and explain to him some half assed excuse of why he wasn't in his room last night and why he didn't have a key. And C. He was really warm and comfortable in Miyuki's bed.

But somehow none of this mattered. The ache he felt in his hips and arms were worth it. The painful headache was worth it. The messy hair and lack of clean clothing to put on was worth it. "I think Kuramochi is softer than he shows, he brought your uniform for today's practice by, it also has a note." Miyuki spoke breaking Eijun from his silent trance, a plastic bag being tossed to the middle of the room. Eijun had to pull himself away from the wall and bed, approaching the bag. He tore off the sticky note, glaring.

 _ **Congratulations on finally getting laid! As your upperclassman and senpai, I decided to do you a favor!**_

 _ **Also, you owe me.**_

 _ **New wrestling moves tend to be tested out today. Hope you aren't /too/ sore.**_

That bastard.

After morning practices had finished, Kuramochi was a little too eager to catch his first year. They all had to stop by the dorms and change into their school uniform, which was in no way convenient for the baseball team. Kuramochi had felt a special tang of jealousy after Miyuki's roommates' came complaining to him about the sounds they heard. Kuramochi sent a text to their captain to further confirm this. His lack of a reply already confirmed the complaints to be true.

He was jealous. Kuramochi wanted more than _anything_ to see Eijun moaning weakly underneath him. Breath hitched and squirming. Even begging, something along the lines of, 'Kuramochi-senpai please~!' Just the thought of that alone made the older boy furious. How dare Sawamura go and get taken by another. How dare Sawamura go and end up in someone else's arms! The thought of his underclassmen moaning for another was irritating beyond belief. Kuramochi swallowed softly as he opened the door, no knock needed seeing as they were both boys and have seen each other in just their boxers plenty of times. Eijun wasn't even slightly surprised, pulling on his white undershirt as Kuramochi shut the door, his attention quickly turning to the time.

"Kyahahaha! I can't believe you got laid before me! What a disappointment!" And a kick to the butt was uncalled for but expected. "Ouch!" Eijun's hands flung to his extra sensitive rear, Kuramochi grinning like a dick. "But don't get too cocky!"

Kuramochi had offered to walk the pitcher to the school's grounds but not directly. He had made the excuse of wanting to make fun of him during their walk. "You're a cold dick!" Eijun mumbled, massaging his aching rear. "Kyahaha! Is that anyway to talk to your senpai?!" Que the headlock and a whimpering Eijun. "So are you and Miyuki finally a thing?" Kuramochi asked in his usual tone despite being afraid of the answer. "I don't know- and what do you mean FINALLY?! It isn't like I even have feelings for that twisted catcher!" Eijun threw his hands into the air, letting out a sigh. "Kyahaha! Sexual frustration shows itself!" Kuramochi said with a special light to his voice, Eijun purposely speed walking to avoid further questioning.

Miyuki had caught his mind drifting to a certain loud mouthed, idiot named Eijun. How the fuck did he get that kid naked and moaning? Miyuki rubbed his temple, trying to focus on their teacher. Miyuki then came upon a realization he didn't want. 'I'm not in love with Sawamura. I'm lonely.'

But you don't just take someone's virginity and then say you're just lonely. Miyuki needed to speak with the pitcher, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Where I try to upload this chapter over and over again. That grammar error in the bio makes me cringe.

I apologize for that I'm totally using and uploading with my phone 4 this shits.

Miyuki's mind had been everywhere this whole week. Starting with, "I banged Eijun." To "Eijun is really cute under me." To "But I don't have any feelings toward him, do I?"

Kuramochi's mind was in the same boat, although a little less calm. Starting with, "Miyuki banged Eijun." To "Eijun won't stop talking and hanging around Miyuki." To "Fuck Miyuki."

Kuramochi caught his eyes landing on the two, he couldn't have been the only one that noticed Miyuki keeping Eijun an arms length away. They're dating right? Shouldn't Miyuki be hugging that (so cute and perfect) waist and holding him close? Kuramochi shook it off as, "Miyuki's just having a bad day." Eijun seemed happier than usual anyway, maybe Kuramochi should just forget him. Move on.

"Say, Eijun, do you have a moment?" Miyuki asked, scratching at the back of his head in a nervous manner. His eyes darting from Eijun's quite beautiful face to the dirty ground beneath their cleats. "Me? What does the famous Miyuki want from the obviously soon-to-be ACE PITCHER of Seidou high?!" Eijun took a second to laugh in a "I knew this day would come." Tone. "You just wanna-"

"Eijun," Miyuki started. "As much as I'd LOVE to just listen to you go off about the ace or whatever, I think what I have to say is a little more important than you."

Eijun blinked.

What?

"More important than what you were saying, sorry, sorry, I'm a little tired!" Miyuki raised his hands at the sudden fallen face of Eijun.

Eijun narrowed his eyes for a second before motioning Miyuki to continue, Miyuki didn't wait TOO long before picking up again. "Do you love me?" Miyuki thought this would be the best way to start. He crossed his fingers, silently hoping that Eijun would say no. What Miyuki didn't know what that there was another wishing the same thing. A certain eavesdropping roommate. "Uh..." Eijun shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're asking really. I mean, I get all tingly when your fingers touch mine or your lips touch me or something weird like that..." Eijun's hand moved to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "And..." Eijun mumbled. "You're eyes' are really nice and..." Eijun sighed. "I don't love you." Kuramochi let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, same with Miyuki. "I'm _in love_ with you." Kuramochi felt his teeth dig into his bottom lip. Silently willing Miyuki to reject the boy. What Kuramochi didn't know was that Miyuki had his eyes' on him. Miyuki was absolutely head over heels for the green haired boy. The way Kuramochi shared his weird ass laugh made Miyuki get butterflies' in his stomach. The way Kuramochi cares all too much but hides it all too well. The way Kuramochi was Kuramochi. Miyuki loved EVERYTHING about Kuramochi. From his kick to his smile. Miyuki was a mess for the boy. Miyuki waited a second before speaking again. "I'd like to apologize for starters, I mean, I literally stuck something up your ass..." Eijun had a visible blush spread across his cheeks, glancing away. "And..." Miyuki felt his breath catch slightly. "And even with that knowledge, I don't love you. I like you as a friend... Maybe we could be Friends' with benefits' or..." Miyuki trailed off, watching the younger boy take in all that was being said. Kuramochi wanted to punch Miyuki so bad.

"So...you don't... _feel anything_ for me?" Eijun's voice cracked a little but he smiled and nodded. "Of course not," Eijun started, looking at the ground. "You're perfect." Eijun shook his head. "I completely understand, but, I'd rather just stay friends. No.. benefits..." Miyuki nodded, clenching his fists. "Well that settles that, let's not be so glum, kay?" Miyuki slung an arm around the younger's slouching shoulders, Kuramochi was fucking pissed. "Oi, Sawamura!" Kuramochi shouted, Eijun looked up raising a brow, tears could be seen in the younger's eyes. "Let's play some Mario Kart, I need to kick someone's ass." Before Eijun could protest, Kuramochi had grabbed Eijun's hand and yanked him toward himself, shooting Miyuki a glare that made the catcher freeze and swallow as the two walked away.

What was that?


End file.
